


The Long Road Ahead

by LilBigJP



Series: After the storm [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBigJP/pseuds/LilBigJP
Summary: Max And Chloe are driving to Seattle after Sacrificing Arcadia Bay
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: After the storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862335
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! This is very short cuz its my first time and i do it short cuz thats my ways. Give feedback and Enjoy!

Max and Chloe just departed Arcadia Bay, or what was left of it. 

“Hey Max, where are we going next?” asked the blue haired girl. “Max?” Chloe looked over and noticed the brunette crying. “Max, what's wrong?” Clearly something wasn’t quite right.

“Chloe, I can’t take this anymore!” The tears were cascading down her freckled cheeks.

“Max, how can I help you?”

“I need something to calm me down,” she replied, wiping her face with the hoodie of her sleeve.

Chloe thought and immediately knew her next move. “What about this?” She grabbed Max by the collar and started kissing her. Max looked shocked but didn’t stop to Chloe’s surprise. After what felt like a million years, Max pulled back. 

“Oh, Chloe! Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Maximus,” the taller girl replied behind a proud smirk.

Holy shit thought the bluenette, did I just kiss Max? 

“Chloe, this is all my fault.” 

What? No it isn’t her fault and even if it was she chose me over the town. Me over thousands. And I’m grateful.

“Max, stop thinking like that” said the older girl

“You chose me, and I am forever grateful.” 

Ring, Ring, Ring.

“WHAT THE FUCK, Oh it’s just the phone.” HOLY SHIT THAT STARTLED ME.

“What the fuck do you want.”

“Chloe, it’s me David.”   
Holy shit David is alive.

“You're alive, thank god.” Replied the blue haired punk

“Chloe, I’m sorry but Joyce is dead.”

What? No, that's impossible.

“What?”

“I know Chloe, I’m sorry.”

“I’ve got to go.” And the older girl ended the call.

Tears streaming down her face. No, Joyce can’t be dead, she can’t be.

Chloe stopped the car. She was crying. And so was Max.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry.” Replied the brunette.

“Max, it’s not your fault.”

Max went up to Chloe and kissed her probably thinking it would calm her down, and it did.

“Thank you Max, I needed that right now.”

Holy shit Max just kissed me. I think we need some silence right now.

An hour passed by. No one talked. 

Chloe looked at the freckled girl and saw her curled in a ball.

“Maximus, What's wrong?”

“Chloe, this is my fault. I killed almost everyone, Joyce, Frank, Warren, And so many more, I don’t deserve to be living, your life is dipped in shit as it is and I made it worse.”

“MAX, STOP IT RIGHT NOW, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, WE ARE TOGETHER THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS NOW.”

A few hours later they made it to a motel and payed with the cash stash they got. 

“Chloe, my parents are down in Seattle. Should we go there?”

It’s the best bet for now

“Sure, Maximus.” 

“Chloe, I think our friendship is turning into something more.” Said the younger girl.

“Max I agree, and this might come as a shocker to you but… I want to be your girlfriend if you like.” 

FUCK IT SLIPPED. IM SCREWED WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO WHAT IF SHE HATED ME.

“Oh my Chloe, I’d be glad to,” the shorter girl replied.

And suddenly their lips touched.

After an eternity they pulled back

“Well Maximus, next destination, Seattle.”


	2. The Long Road Ahead/Max's POV Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's POV of what happened part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Clarx for the idea of Max POV. GO CHECK HIM OUT RN AND https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454170/chapters/53651281

We just left Arcadia bay.

This is all my fault.

I feel a tear slipping down my face.

Maybe I should have Sacrificed Chloe.

I hear Chloe muffle something but I don’t know what it is.

“Max, what's wrong?” asked my partner in crime.

“Chloe, I can’t take this anymore!” Tears streaming like a waterfall going down my face

“Max, how can I help you?”

“I need something to calm me down”

I wiped a couple tears off my face with my hoodie.

“What about this?” Max felt her grabbing at her collar and Chloe starting kissing me?

“Oh damn Chloe” I replied in between kisses

“You are so fucking cute Max, you know that”.

Finally they pulled back feeling calmed down

“Oh Chloe, Thank you”. Replied the shorter girl

“You’re welcome, Maximus.”

Wowzer Chloe just kissed me. But she should be dead it's all my fault

“Chloe, this is all my fault.” 

“Max,” she put a hand on her shoulder, “stop thinking like that.”

“You chose me, and I am forever grateful.”


	3. Max chose her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe continue the drive to Seattle where Chloe witnesses something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Max and Chloe woke up the following morning and instantly hit the road. 

“Hey Babe, how are you holding up?” asked the bluenette.

“I’m fine I guess, but i'm getting hungry.” i replied

Chloe smelled amazeballs after she showered.

“Ok, let’s stop at a nearby restaurant”

Chloe suddenly stopped even know they weren’t at the restaurant.

“Max, how much do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

Suddenly their lips touched. Chloe was holding Max’s face as they kissed aggressively but also with passion. Chloe got Max on her back

“Max, I’m going to have sex with you, if you want.”

“Chloe, anything to take my mind off of Arcadia Bay.”

—————————————————————————————-

JOURNAL ENTRY

Wowzer, it’s been a bit (well 2 days) since I wrote here. Well me and Chloe are now girlfriend and girlfriend. And we made love. I know it’s a weird way to say it but wowzer it felt amazeballs. Well we are on our way to Seattle. Will update later.

————————————————————————————————————  
Chloe POV   
Chloe and Max continued the drive to a restaurant. Was our relationship growing too fast? 

I still can’t believe Max sacrificed a whole town for me. I want to ask her if she regrets it but I don’t want her to be sad. 

So we continued the drive.

They found a restaurant named the whales diner.

My eyes started tearing up. The name is so similar to the two whales diner. 

“Chloe, are you ok?” Asked the younger girl

“Max, look at the name.”

“Chloe, I’m so sorry.”

I felt dizzy 

“Max, I don’t feel so good.” as I started blacking out

“CHLOE!”

I woke up in the two whales diner.

What the hell I thought. Isn’t this place destroyed. Joyce suddenly walked out.

“Chloe, why are you crying.” She said as she sat by me.

“Mom, your…”

“I know, you and Max need to move on from this disaster.”

“Mom, how can I, the town is gone because Max chose me.”

Max chose me

“She chose you because she loves you. Always remember that.”

Her face started to melt with everything around me

“I love you Chloe.”

She saw a mirror 

She saw Max and chloe in Seattle having fun together. 

Then Max and Chloe coming out to Max’s parents.

Then Max and Chloe drifting away as lovers as Max found another girl.

Then Max kicking Chloe out 

Then the most horrifying part, Chloe ending her life.

Then she was at the junkyard. She turned around to see all Chloe's standing by her.

“Max doesn’t love you, she is using you”.

“Yeah, you are so stupid, you really think Max will marry you and live happily ever after. Ha, she should have sacrificed you, dumb bitch.”

Then William showed up

“Max let me die, she saved me then let me die, get her out of your life.”

“PLEASE MAKE IT STOP” I replied.

“Not until you realize that Max is using you. Get rid of her.” 

Then Max on the floor appeared. And all of the Chloe’s were kicking her over and over again.

“PLEASE STOP!”

Max was bleeding everywhere.

“Finish the job” one of the Chloe’s.

Then one of the Chloe’s snapped Max’s neck.

“NOOOOOO!”

Then William spit on her

“You let me die, burn it hell.”

Chloe was crying.

Then the Chloe’s held her down

“GET OFF OF ME!” 

Then William kicked her in the neck and she passed out

“Chloe! Chloe are you there?” Max was there in the car 

“MAX! Oh thank god I thought I lost you.”

“Never Chloe, never.”

“Well I got some food, it’s not much, it’s only a cheeseburger for each of us.”

“Thanks Max,” she replied as she ate her food.


	4. Testing out old tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tried out an old trick and Chloe discovers something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter longer this one short

Chloe pov

“So Max, do you still have your rewind power?” That nightmare. I saw Max die. It was so horrible.

“Should I test it out?” replied Max

There’s no way she still has it. Right?

“Sure, babe”. I love calling her that 

“Oh my Chloe, I love when you call me that.”

“Let’s finish our food then test it out”

They ate their food and got ready to test out the rewind power

Chloe went in to kiss Max but Max backed out.

“Chloe, if you give us time to test out our power we can have a special night tonight” Max said with a grin on her face.

“OO la la.” Special night, yes.

“Here goes nothing.” Replied the brunette

“Did it work?” Chloe replied

“YES! It did work.” 

“Hella yes!” Her powers work

“Chloe, try to see if you have the power?” replied Mad Max

“Ok, here it goes!”

She started twisting her hand all over until she found the sweet spot. It was working but what was happening? The environment changed, the sun moved, she was going forward in time. It’s now night time

“Chloe, was that you?” Replied Max

“What the fuck is going on? Anyway I’m getting tired but we can stay up for a bit. Probably because I messed with time and made it night, let’s dip.” I replied

“And remember special night soon.”

“I’m excited for you to teach me some tricks.” Max replied.

They went into Chloe’s car and went to a motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special night oo la la


	5. Special night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe have a special night but something happens that makes Chloe scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Chloe’s pov again

“I’m so excited for this special night!” I replied

“Chloe, why don’t we start now?” 

Then I went in for the kiss, she kissed back.

“Oh damn Chlo.” my girlfriend said

I pulled her shirt up, she took her pants off and I did the same. Until we were naked. 

I jumped on to her on our motel bed

I started moving down her neck, peppering kisses down her neck

She started moaning

“Oh Chlo”

I went below her breasts and continued my journey.

At least I found myself at the spot I needed to be .

I started with 1 finger.

The moaning started getting louder and more frequently.

“Oh damn, harder.” 

She wants harder huh. I put another.

“More.”

I put another

“MORE!”  
I put in another.

“MOAN”

She’s almost there isn’t she

I removed my fingers and put my tongue in. “MOANNNNN!”

The cum went flying out into Chloe’s mouth.

“My turn” Max replied

I suddenly got flipped on my back and we were at ground 1 kissing. Then her tounge went into my mouth. Mmm it tasted good.

Then she started touching my tits. 

I started moaning

She made her way down to my hole and put a finger in

“moan”

She put another

“Moan”

Then another

“MOAN”

“I’m almost there, Max.”

She put her tounge in

“MOANNN!”

I feel like I’m blacking out. My vision is getting hazy.

“Fuck.”

“CHLOE!”

I suddenly blacked out

I was back at the junkyard with just William

“Oh look at you Chloe having Sex with Maxine huh, Pftt, grow up.”

“Why are you doing this? WHY?”

“Because you need her to grow up, here’s the photo of that butterfly, tell her to go back and safe Arcadia Bay, or you want this touture everyday” replied William.

“Fuck you” then I spat on his face.

“Oh you want to play dirty huh, well here’s your future with your precious Maxine Caulfield.”

BOOM

Then I was in the dark room, what the hell.

“The girl she dumped you for, her name is Katina Valentine, here she is right now.”

Then William disappeared and a girl showed up the Max.

“Pffft why did you date that loser Chloe?” Said Katina

“I don’t know, I sacrificed a whole town for her, I’m so stupid, who cares if she kills herself all I want is you.”

Then they kissed

“No” I replied “NO MAKE IT STOP”.

Then it was them having sex

“Moan, oh this feels so good, better than Chloe’s”

I tried to shut my eyes but I couldn’t

“You know it girl, let’s fuck all day long, and let’s send Chloe a picture.”

CLICK

Then it was her meeting up with Max and Katina. I had a gun to my head.

“Don’t make me do it.”

“Do it, bitch” Max replied.

“Yeah do it.”

BOOM.

Then William appeared again.

“Dump her before she dumps you.”

Then William held a gun to my dead

BOOM

I was back at at the hotel.

“Oh my gosh Chloe, thank god you are all right.

“Always Max, Lets get dressed, I can’t wait until we fuck again.”

“You know it”


	6. The journey ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. THE FANFICS WILL CONTINUE. In the same series. Stay tuned while I set it all up.

Me and Max are almost at Max’s parents house.

“Hey Chloe.”

“Yeah, Max?”

“Last night was amazeballs, better than the time we did it in the car.”

“You are so god damn cute Max.”

Max blushed at the comment

I leaned in to kiss her and of course she kissed back.

When we went out we got back on the road.

“Well Max, if you want to have sex just tell me, I’m down anytime anywhere.”

“Even in public?”

“Oh hell no!”

WTF?

We arrived

“Alright let’s get going.”

Max knocked on the door

And it opened


End file.
